Picking Up the Pieces
by CandyLandyAndy
Summary: He messed it all up. She was finally convinced that nothing was going to happen in between them, when he kissed her. Oliver had kissed her despite being with Laurel. Felicity now has to try and get over him. Although it might not be as hard as she thought.
1. Shelter

**A/N: Alright so this is my very first fanfiction and I thought the plot through a lot. I don't know if its that good yet, so any reviews are greatly appreciated. Please be honest, because I want to know how I can make it awesome for all of you to enjoy. I hope you guys like it,and I will be asking for insight in my A/N, so look out fo those, too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Avengers, Marvel, or DC.**

Shelter

Felicity

She decides to walk into Macy's, even though she has checked the store twice already. She has to get this just right. It had been almost a month. A whole month since she and Oliver had been alone in the Foundry, and he had grabbed her by the waist and brushed his lips against hers, before she pulled his face to hers. She had kissed him back, even though she knew it was so wrong. The thing was that with Oliver, it all felt, well, perfect. They stood there for a good minute, before Felicity realized that the man she was kissing had a girlfriend. _She had never felt that way_. Yet she pulled away from the best kiss she had ever had, and looked away from him.

"Felicity, I… I don't know why I did that." And with the she ran. She almost flew up the stairs, while Oliver called after her, while he ran his hand through his hair. What had he done?

Luckily, the club was empty, so when Felicity reached the door and closed it, no one saw her as she broke down. She wanted him so bad, she needed him. His response to what had spun her head just thinking about, had been a response of regret. He had killed many people, but he had just killed her. He had torn her heart out of her chest and flung it at the wall. She was done. Done fantasizing and dreaming and hoping. He would never be hers, because he was Laurel's. He always would be and always had been.

After avoiding being alone with him for that whole month, she knew it was time to show him that she didn't care about that meaningless incident. Not anymore at least. She was going to go to that ball and she was going to look amazing. Now all she needed was a dress, her shoes, and a date.

Ugh, a date. She needed someone handsome and smart and nice. That's not too hard right? Wrong. It was impossible.

As she made her way to the dresses section, she saw a deep red strapless dress hidden in the back. It was short and tight to show off her body, but she didn't know if it would fit. As she checked the size, she held her breath. She sighed with relief when she saw that it was, in fact her size. _ Yes_ she thought. Now to get her shoes.

When she found the perfect black peep toe platform pumps. As she was going up the escalators, she was on her phone, and accidently dropped it on the escalators going down. She raced to the top, to go down the opposite stairs, and when she reached her phone in time, as someone stared down at her. She froze when she saw combat boots similar to Oliver's, but sighed with relief as she noticed that it was not him. Instead, she stared up at a dirty blonde guy that smiled down at her. He was muscular and tall. His breath-taking blue eyes, had a smile all on their own.

"Are you okay there ma'am?" he said. Even his voice was deep and musical. The amused look still in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said as he helped her up. She stared dumbfounded at how perfect he was. "Hello? Um, do you need help? Are you ok?" he said as she snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I do that a lot. I didn't know what to do when I dropped my phone, I could have just asked someone to grab it, but I didn't want it stolen, so I just went after it, and here I am, standing here, with you and you are so pretty…" She whispered the last part as she realized what she was saying. "Felicity." Was all that she managed as she extended her hand for him to shake.

"I do that a lot too."

"Steven, Steven Rodgers." He responded. As he took her hand, she felt all warm inside. Almost as warm as she was on the outside. As her blushing subsided, she thanked him, before turning around to walk away. She shielded her face as she walked away. When Steven looked down, he saw her phone and called out to her.

"Felicity!" he exclaimed as he walked towards her. She turned around insanely fast, and pulled her hands down from her face. She sighed and smiled at him. He smiled back without thinking.

"Thank you so much. I swear, sometimes I wonder how I'm still alive." He smiled a little bigger at her remark, and so did she. "I'm gonna leave now. Bye!" she said as she regretted leaving his company so fast.

Steven thought that too, so he said, "Wait!"

"Yea?" she whispered.

"We could go out for coffee, if you don't have to be anywhere?"

"I, uh… um yea? I mean yes. Yes."

"Alright, great, good. I just have to pay for this stuff and we could head out." He said a little nervous and unsure, adorably, Felicity noticed.

"Yea, I have to pay for this stuff too."

"Ok." He said as he gave her a little half-smile that melted her insides.

She just then noticed that he held a couple of dress shirts, and v-neck t-shirts. The colors were only black, red, blue and white. He also had a bunch of jeans and a box of sneakers, as well as a pair of dress shoes. He was so perfect, that she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When the finished paying, they walked over to the Starbucks that was in the food court a couple of yards away. As they made their way over, he asked her about herself, like where she worked, if she lived in Starling City, and for how long. When she responded to his first question, Oliver Queen didn't even cross her mind.

"What about you? Where do you work?" She asked.

"Well, I served for a couple of years, but now I work for the government. I can't really talk about it too much though." He said apologetically.

"Oh." She managed to say. Well so much for perfect. Having to keep secrets was not what she wanted to hear. Coming from him made it a little bit better though, she had to admit.

While they gave their orders at the counter, she checked her phone to get a text from Oliver.

_Come to the Foundry, we have to talk._

_-O_

She responded with a grin on her face.

_Sorry, can't. I'm on a date._

_-F_

She looked up at Steve, as he was handing the cashier the money.

"Oh no," she said. "I've got it, you don't have to pay for me."

"You're right," he leaned down beside her and whispered, "but I want to." His minty breath made her shiver as he whispered in her ear. No, he was definitely perfect."

As they made their way to a small table off to the side. It was just then that she noticed his clothes. His muddy combat boots, were part of a whole muddy mess. His cargo pants had the dry mud at the bottom, and his white and dirty t-shirt were partially covered by a dark brown leather bomber jacket. She swore that he looked like he had just came from the 40's or something. She hoped he wasn't some other vigilante that had come to town.

"So, why are you're clothes dirty? Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, it's just that I just now realized the way you were dressed. Its not like I imagined you naked, I just disregarded your outfit." _Oh boy._

"Oh, that. Yea I was just training, and with the rain, it got kind of messy." He said as he pulled up the side of his jacket.

"Training?"

"Yea, for my job. I do a lot of fighting with bad guys."

She just smiled at him. He was so sweet.

"You should give me your number?" she found herself saying.

"Oh yea," he said, "let me just see if I can remember it. I barely got a phone a few days ago." As she handed him her phone, he typed it in for her. She wondered how he was a grown man and had barely gotten a phone. Didn't eight-year-olds have phones? He handed her back the phone and said, "Alright, I think that is it."

"Thanks," she managed as she snapped out of her thoughts.

They continued talking for about an hour and a half, laughing and talking. She hadn't been out on a date that had gone that well in a long time. She told him about what she did, and he tried to tell her as much as he could about his job. She was starting to wonder if he thought this was a date too, but when he asked her if she was single, she figured that he had to think this was a date. She then asked him as well, and he said that he had left a girl back home, but he didn't think that he would ever see her again. Bad news topped off with good news. At least good news for Felicity.

When he looked at his watch and saw the time, he apologized saying that he had to get to work, to which she admitted that she also had to get to work. When they were getting up, he looked at her.

"I had a great time today, I hope I get to see you soon." The second part he said with a hopeful half smile to which she nodded and grinned back. He reached over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. A perfect gentleman.

They said their farewells, and as Felicity walked over to her mini, she smiled like an idiot at what had just happened. Maybe finding a date would actually be as hard as she thought it would be.

On her way to Verdant, she remembered her cellphone and her earlier conversation with Oliver. She parked her car, and headed into the club as happy as she had been all month.

Oliver

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had kissed Felicity, but he realized that Laurel was the love of his life, and he couldn't let her go. He knew that he had to talk to Felicity about it, so he asked her to head over to the club. He couldn't stand her avoiding him, because the fact of the matter, was that she and Diggle were his best friends. He needed that in his life as much as he needed her in his life.

Just as he got a response from Felcity, Diggle walked in.

"Oliver, what is up with you and Felicity? Don't tell me that it is nothing, because I know damn well that there is something going on."

Oliver heavily sighed and told Diggle what happened. Dig had turned around, so he couldn't see if his bodyguard was upset.

Upset was an understatement.

"How the hell could you do that to her?! What was the point in that if you knew you loved Laurel. What is wrong with you? And why did you say that after you kissed her? You my friend, are a dick."

Oliver kept his head down during the whole lecture. He knew that Dig was right. Sadly, he always was.

"Yea, I know" was all he spat as silence filled the basement. "I have tried talking to her, but she has been incredibly good at dodging me." That was when he remembered that she had texted him back. He checked his phone, as Diggle continued to yell at him.

_Sorry, can't. I'm on a date._

_-F_

He frowned at the phone. Felicity never really went on dates. He texted her back saying:

_Ok, maybe later then._

_-O_

It was more of a statement then a question, and he shoved his phone in his pocket. He waited for her to get back impatiently, wondering why now. He thought maybe she was doing that to get back at him.

She wasn't.


	2. Rolling In the Deep

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that has read my story so far. I am having trouble learning how to upload, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. Thanks to the two people who reviewed. Means a lot that you liked it. I want to get more chapters up in the next couple of days, and then I will try to make longer ones but like once a week. Don't forget to Follow and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Avenger, DC, or Marvel.**

Rolling In the Deep

Felicity

As Felicity walked into the Foundry, she had a huge smile plastered on her face. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, Oliver was finishing his workout and heading her way. The smile slowly, but surely, diminished.

"Hey, can we talk?" He whispered to her as he made his way over to her. He stood about a foot away from her and he was looking down at her with pleading eyes and a worried expression on his face.

"Not right now, I just came to get a couple of things done really quickly. I was going to go out with a couple of friends to dinner. Maybe later?" She said with a questioning smile.

"I don't think that this will take long. Can we just talk?" He was almost pleading now. "We can't keep avoiding this conversation Felicity."

"Ok, fine." Maybe he was right. Maybe he had even changed his mind. Maybe he picked Felicity. Maybe he was willing to leave the love of his life, for his IT girl. Maybe miracles existed.

She took her usual seat at her computers, and Oliver pulled up a chair to sit facing her directly. After a good minute, Oliver finally chose his words, and broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I know that I should not have done that. It was unfair to you and it was unfair to Laurel. I was being selfish, and I now realize how awful that was. I know that it was wro-"he started saying.

"You know what Oliver, it was really messed up. You knew how I felt about you, and you messed with me when _you had my heart inside of your hand_. Do you know how hard it was to hear you say that you didn't know why you did that?" she questioned, and after a brief pause, she continued, "It was really, really hard." Just as she was finishing up, she got up to leave.

Oliver's arm quickly shot up and he gently pulled her back by her hand. As he pulled her back, he stood up and closed in on her.

"You didn't let me finish Felicity. I know that what I did was wrong, but I don't regret it. What I did helped me realize that I can't let go of Laurel. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, but I didn't want to give you a bunch of false hope. I did that for you and for me. For us. For our partnership. For our friendship." She finally looked up at him through her eyelashes. The way he looked at her made her realize that what he was saying was sincere. He continued "You didn't let me finish that night either. I didn't really want to talk after that because I know how bad I hurt you, and I didn't want to say the wrong thing and hurt you even more. Can you just please forgive me and can we put this behind us?"

After looking at him for a while, Felicity finally said something. Something that took Oliver by surprise.

"Ok."

That was it.

She moved him aside to get up the stairs as Oliver stood there frozen and dumbfounded. He didn't expect for her to be convinced so fast.

She finished her work in about ten minutes as Oliver watched her. He was so taken back with her response that he had to ask her about it. When she was finishing up, he caught her arm and stared at her quizzically before asking her why.

"Why did you respond so quick and abruptly?"

"Oliver, you said it yourself. I'm not going to hold it against you forever. Even if I don't want to, I have to get over you. I'm gonna work on that. Ok?" She asked this in her most serious face ever. He had never seen her that serious. "Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

As she was walking away, she added, "Oh, and I'm not gonna come in Friday." This was a statement and definitely not a question.

"How come?" he mumbled.

"I have another date." She spoke this with a little bit of a smirk, which he didn't see because she was already up the stairs by then.

Oliver

A date.

The realization of what she had just said struck him when she had already flown out the door.

Who was she going on a date with twice in one week? Usually her dates were a one-time thing, because she just couldn't get past something about the guy. Like the guy that talked about his cats the whole time and all of their personalities. Then there was the guy that was obsessed with finding Oliver's alter ego, or that guy that she thought was perfect because he liked computers that ended up having a computer fetish… They never got a second date with her. But this, this was serious. He had to know who this guy was, and what he was up to. He couldn't let her get hurt again.

She needed someone that cared about her more than Oliver did, not less. Someone that could protect her from bad guys, like Oliver did. She needed someone nice, smart, sane, and happy. She needed someone to love. Felicity needed someone to come home too.

He really needed to know who this guy was, to be able to protect her.

The next day, he tried to casually bring up the subject, but to no avail. He spent most of the day trying to find out his name. When he learned that there was no way that he would ever find out, he decided to do what she would end up thanking him for.

As she got up to use the restroom, he waited until he heard the door closed, and shuffled to her side of the room silently, to go unnoticed by Diggle. He knew her password and quickly scrolled down her last call.

_Steven Rodgers. _

He stared blankly at the phone until he heard the door begin to open.

'Well we are out of soap in the bathroom. Someone has to remind me to get some mo-" She stared confused, at Oliver "What are you doing?"

He looked over at her and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Me? What are you talking about?"

"Oliver don't even try that. You suck at lying. Remember the coffee on the laptop? Yea, no one believed that!" She looked up and scanned the room. She focused her eyes on the training area, and walked over to Dig. "What did he do? Tell me!"

As she pointed and jabbed an accusing finger at his chest, he sighed and pulled down her hand. "I don't know, I was kind of busy. I don't really babysit him." Dig said sarcastically as he shrugged.

"That's your job!" was all she yelled as she stormed back to Oliver. "Tell me. Like right now, and no bullshit."

Oliver couldn't help but wince. She could be really scary sometimes. As entertaining as he found a mad Felicity, a pissed off Felicity scared him.

She raised her eyebrow, and when she realized that he wasn't going to answer, she reached for her bag and raced for the door. He knew that it would take a lot of begging, time and wine to get her toforgive him, so he spit it all out as she was opening the door.

"Igotonyourphoneandlookedforyourdate'sname!" he blurted out. As she turned around, he covered his face with his hands as if they were a shield.

"How could you?!" she marched over and punched him in the stomach, HARD. Even though she was really small, she really packed that punch. "Why?" she questioned.

Before he said anything, he glanced over at a chuckling Dig with a dirty look. Diggle smiled and went back to his dummy punching. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to go out with some other loser or a jerk, or a serial killer." He smiled an apologetic smile at her as he said the last part, and she couldn't help but smile back.

She was a sucker for that smile.

"Steve is a sweet guy, and there is no way he is a loser. I'm just going to assume that he isn't a serial killer either."

"You can't just assume that Felicity. Most people assume that I'm the same guy I was five years ago, but I'm a freaking vigilante!" Even though he had a point, Felicity didn't want to invade Steve's privacy by spying on him.

"No." she said as she went back to her computers, without meeting his eyes.

"If you won't, than I will." was his response.

She frowned at him, and after realizing that he wasn't going to let this go, she muttered, "If you check him out, will you drop this and leave him alone?" Oliver quickly nodded and gave he a little grin.

"Alright, Mr. Rodgers, let's find some dirt!" And as Oliver said that, Dig ran over to his side to look over his shoulder. Felicity looked away at the same time.

Oliver scrolled through his information, and found nothing. Not nothing as in nothing bad, nothing as in nothing. Not even a birthday.

"Felicity what is this?" She turned back around and looked at her computer confusion splattered all over her face.

"Hm. That's weird. The only thing that it says here, is that he works for S.H.I.E.L.D. He did tell me that he worked for the government, but I have never heard of S.H.I.E.L.D." Oliver's expression was dead serious as he watched Felicity look for the program. After a long while, she hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database and again looked for Steve. She took a while, but when she finally got through, she just froze with her eyes on the screen.

Felicity

**_ Real Name_**_: Steve Rogers  
__** Occupation**__: crimefighter, (former) freelance artist  
__** Legal Status**__: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record  
__** Identity**__: Secret  
__** Place of Birth**__: New York City July 4__th__, 1923_

_What the hell? Was this some kind of sick joke? There was a lot of things that Felicity didn't know, but she knew for a fact that Steve was NOT a ninety-year old man! _

_** Marital Status**__: Single  
__** Known Relatives**__: Joseph (father, deceased), Sara (mother, deceased)  
__** Other Aliases**__: Nomad, the Captain, Captain America __**Group Affiliation**__: Former member of the Invaders, former partner to Bucky, the Falcon, and Nomad, current member of the Avengers __**Base of Operations**__: New York City_

_She was going out with an Avenger! Like the ones that saved New York last year. Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, and Steve._

_A superhero._

_Dammit, why didn't she fall for barbers, doctors, or firemen? She was trying to get over a vigilante with a superhero. A ninety year old one at that. That explained the lack of technology that she had noticed, and the old clothes that he had on. This guy fought the Nazi's in WWII. Wow._

She looked over at Oliver who was sitting next to her with his mouth wide open. His eyes met hers, and as soon as she was about to object, he started talking.

"Felicity I don't think that this is a good idea. At all. This guy fights aliens for a living. You can't do this."

She then cut him off, "Actually Oliver, I can and I will. Steve can handle aliens if they come for me. Actually, I think that he is more than capable."

Diggle then decided to intervene.

"Oliver, this guy can protect her, ok? If he cares about her, he wouldn't put her in harm's way. And its not like she is marrying the kid." His gaze then shifted over to Felicity, "Which by the way if you do, I would prefer to be seated as far away from the Hulk as possible." Felicity giggled while Dig gave her a smile and a wink, but Oliver's expression stood the same. Dead serious, and angry.

Felicity looked at him with a nervous and questioning smile, which softened his gaze a bit before he just sighed and said "Fine," under his breath.

Oliver

Felicity gave him a thankful smile and she hugged him before she even realized what she was doing. Under her touch, he tensed at first, but then he pulled her in, embracing her small warm body against hers.

She was the one that pulled away first, leaving him astounded. He loved to way that she felt against him, and the way her body snuggled up perfectly close to his. When she was no longer there, he couldn't help notice how wrong it felt to not be that close to her. His concerning thoughts were interrupted with the sound of her heels against the metal stairs as she disappeared behind the door.

He shook the thoughts from his head when he saw his bodyguard looking at him questioningly. When he realized the severity of what he was thinking, he turned around to head over to the mats. It was time to punch something.

Felicity

Why did she hug him? That was so not helping the whole getting over him thing. The thing was that it felt so amazing to have his warm breath in her ear, and his big arms wrapped around her. That was a much better embrace then the time he was holding her from falling twenty stories down in an elevator shaft. Yea, so much better. But now she was going to go home and get some rest for her date tomorrow. Her date, with a superhero. Felicity was never going to be able to say that without smiling.

As she got to her apartment, she hung up her coat and put down her keys. On the little table that she had by her door. She made her way into her bathroom, and she began pulling out her red Snoopy PJ's. It was then that she heard a knock at her door. She turned the knob, and as soon as she opened it, a man in a suit grabbed her hand and handcuffed her other hand as well.


	3. Trouble

**A/N: Thanks to those who follow and review. I really wanna know how to make the story better, so I'm open to any opinions or ideas in the reviews. I added a small part in Captain America's perspective. If you like it, I'll include more next time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Avengers, DC, or Marvel.**

Trouble

Felicity

"What is this?!" Felicity tried to pull away, but couldn't.

"Felicity Smoak?" She nodded. "You are coming with us."

"What, why?"

"We saw that someone accessed classified documents and traced it back to you."

"Who is we exactly?" she asked even though she already knew.

"How much government restricted file databases have you hacked into recently?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well," she began, catching herself before hesitantly responding, "uh, just the one?" He looked down at her and shook his head.

He pulled her into the backseat, and she barely noticed his partner. He wasn't very quiet, but she hadn't seen him. They put her in the back of a van with no windows, and after about a twenty minute car ride in silence, they reached their destination, and Felicity was unloaded out of the back of the van and dragged into an elevator into the seventh floor, where she was put into a room that was all bulletproof one-way glass. The floor and ceiling were lined with black titanium sheets, and four bright bulbs were in the ceiling.

This room was obviously built to interrogate people much more powerful than her. She sometimes had to pull on the Foundry door twice before it opened all the way.

Just then, the second man that had been in the car appeared.

"Why were you looking into those files? Are you in some sort of Revolution movement? Why were you spying on us?"

Felicity had been looking down, and when he finished, she looked up at him with a frightened look on her face and tears in her eyes. Her lip quivered as she hesitantly answered the questions.

She said, "I don't know. No. And I wasn't spying on you guys."

"Then why the hell were you looking at classified information? For fun?"

"For a date."

"What?"

"I have a date with a guy named Steve Rogers, and I didn't find anything in his record, like not even a birthday, so I dug a little further and found S.H.I.E.L.D. That was it though, I swear that I am not a terrorist or anything." She choked out the last part.

He stared at her with a stern and straight face. His brows were furrowed together, but as he realized the innocence that Felicity demonstrated, his gaze softened. "A date, huh?"

Her eyes shot up at him, realizing that he believed her. She looked utterly surprised. "Yea," she proceeded, "we met at the mall, and he was really nice, so I gave him my number. My friend, Oliver, didn't want him to be some psychopath, so I searched him up."

He looked at her, slightly amused, although he tried to hide it.

"I'm Agent Coulson." He extended his hand, while he looked at her with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Nice to meet you," Felicity said. Just then, the other man she had met walked in and shot Coulson a look before Coulson looked down.

Felicity was then questioned a bit more, before they realized that she was not a threat.

"If we ever find you digging in S.H.I.E.L.D files again, you will be arrested, and we won't go easy on you." The (bad cop) agent concluded before leaving the room. She saw Coulson approaching her in the corner of her eye. When he reached her, he removed the handcuffs from her wrists.

"C'mon, follow me," he led the way to the elevator and stopped at the door. "Don't worry, I won't tell Steve. He deserves a nice girl. He's a really good guy." He concluded and then went off back in the other direction.

Felicity caught a cab. She hadn't had time to grab her bag, so she didn't have her cell. Oliver had probably called her about a hundred times. It was already about nine, so Felicity had the cab drop her off at a coffee shop by her apartment. When she had finished eating, she walked the five blocks to her apartment, and by then, it was already eleven-thirty. As she made her way up the stairs, she realized how tired she was. She had found out that she was dating Captain America, and then she got arrested, and she hadn't even slept in between all of those events.

When she reached her door, she sighed with relief, and progressed into her home. The plain white door opened up to a bunch of colors everywhere. Her walls were a bright aqua blue, all around. She had a carpet that was almost white. The accent pieces were a lime green that made the room extra bright. The big windows in the back let in a lot of light, all the way to the loveseat in the center, over the tan and blue rug. She had a big TV covering the side wall, in the direction that the loveseat was pointed at. Off to the side, there were two chairs, and in between was a side table. It held a lamp that was hardly ever even used. Tying the room together was a coffee table on the center of the rug. Magazines and books were laid all over the table. The room was very big, but it was the coziest room she had ever had.

She went over to her room, which was painted red and yellow. Her walls were covered with paintings, posters, and pictures, so the colors were barely noticeable. She had a king sized bed in the middle of the room on the back wall, and on both sides she had bookshelves lining the walls. Her bookshelves mainly consisted of movies. Felicity loved her movies.

As she moved towards her bed, she kicked all the clothes on the floor aside. Just as she was about to lie down, she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. The room was dark, so she wasn't sure if she was right, but when she heard a footstep, she froze, jumped, turned around and flung her arms around wildly in about five seconds. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth, and she sensed a familiar scent.

"What the hell are you doing?! You half scared me to death! What is your problem, I could have killed you!" And that last part was what finally made him talk, or laugh actually.

"Felicity, you couldn't kill a fly." She looked up at his face and saw the relief and amusement that was all over his face. "I called you and you didn't pick up, so I came by to check on you, and it looked like you hadn't slept here, so I decided to wait and see if you showed up. I was about half an hour away from going off looking for you." The sincerity in his tone shocked her. He really did care about her. A lot. He stayed here all night to make sure she wasn't dead.

"I got arrested." She blurted out.

"What?"

"Yup."

"Why?" He looked at her with a guilty expression.

"It wasn't because of you Oliver, it was because I killed a fly." He relaxed a bit at her joke and he chuckled a little. "It's because I looked up my superhero date on a government restricted database. They thought I could be a terrorist, so they decided to track me down and lock me up."

All Oliver did was laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I just imagined you as a terrorist." He looked at her apologetically, even though he was still laughing.

"Aren't you just hilarious?!"

"I was kidding. Alright, so since you are still alive, I guess that I will just leave you and your bed alone. You don't want to fall asleep on your date." Even though he smiled at her when he said that, it was a forced smile. She could see his big muscles tense under his pale green button-down. He quickly started for the door before Felicity could agree or object.

"Oliver?" She whispered. He looked at her immediately, with hopeful eyes.

"Yea?"

"Thank you." She said while looking him in the eyes. She gave him a gentle smile, and he smiled back a real smile this time before he gave her a quick nod, while turning around and leaving.

Felicity fell on top of her bed and looked up at the ceiling. _It is so hard to get over him, when he is so perfect. Why can't he just be a huge jerk so I can move on? _Her mind wandered around the subject, while her eyes slightly closed until she was out cold.

Oliver

As he made his way down the stairs, he couldn't chase away the idea of Felicity on a date with a superhero. What if she really liked this guy, and they got serious, and then married, and then they made adorable superhuman babies together. He couldn't lose her, not when he wasn't sure why he was so scared of the idea of her loving someone else. Why did he feel this way? He should be happy that she forgave him, and that she was moving on so fast. That was what he wanted for her. He wanted Felicity to be happy, and be safe.

_What better way to be safe, then with a superhero, right? _

But deep inside it did bother him.

He couldn't think like that though, no now. He had already hurt her, and he had chosen Laurel.

As he got on his motorcycle, he raced down the street, all the way to Verdant. He was speeding the whole way through, but it was good, it helped him outrun his thoughts. He was being selfish and awful, because the love of his life was already with him. She loved him, and he did to. That was the way it had to be.

Felicity

When she woke up, she realized that it was already four in the afternoon, and her date with Steve was in a couple of hours. As she made her way to her closet, she wondered what she was going to tell Steve, or if she was going to tell him anything at all. Maybe she could get him to tell her about his secret identity. She could just bring up what happened in New York, and he might spill everything on his own.

She picked out a cute blue dress. It was a little tight, but it showed off her curves perfectly. After she pulled out some tall black heels, she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

After getting her make up done, she decided to go with her hair up, and to wear her contacts. It wasn't until she was slipping into her dress that she realized how nervous she was. She wanted for everything to work out with Steve, because she needed to get over Oliver. She needed to fall for someone else.

As she opened the door, all of that didn't seem to matter anymore. There stood a sexy looking Steve with flowers in his hand. He was wearing a black shirt, which really showed off his muscles, with a red tie.

"Hi." He said as he looked at her dress and smiled. Steve handed her the roses and she took them.

"Thank you, no one has ever gotten me roses on a first date before. "

"Well that's good right, it means that I've got no one to worry about." With the little smirk he gave her, she felt her heart beat at eight hundred beats per minute. "Should we get going?" He asked.

She just nodded as he offered his arm for her to loop hers through. He was such a gentleman.

As they made their way to the restaurant, he asked her about her day, and she told him about it. He listened to her and laughed when she made a dumb nerdy joke. He asked her more about her job and didn't get tired listening to her go off about the annoying server that kept crashing, even though he probably didn't know what she was talking about. Everything felt so easy with him, it felt like they had known each other for years.

They continued talking and joking as they made their way into the restaurant. Felicity tried bringing up the subject, but after a couple of tries, she gave up. She honestly didn't care if he told her or not. All she cared about was this. Sitting at a nice restaurant with an amazing guy and a bottle of wine. Her and Steve, and what could result of them. This was exactly what she wanted.

"Would you want to go to a ball with me this weekend? I know that it is kind of short notice, but I don't have a date yet." She looked down at the wine glass in her hand until she realized that he wasn't answering. Her eyes shot up to meet his, and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Of course. It would be a pleasure to escort you to the ball."

All she could do to help from jumping up and down was to smile.

When they were heading out, he took her hand, and all she could do was smile. His big strong hand in hers made everything feel so real. They walked to the car, and when they reached her apartment, he accompanied her to her door, and she opened it. Just the thought of letting him go made her wish she never had to.

And then he had kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her body against his. His lips gently but desperately meeting hers. She gave in, and attacked his lips. She moaned, and he chuckled, but their lips never left each other because they belonged there. Felicity's hands came up to brush through his hair, and she didn't let him go. Then, she pulled him into her apartment, and he pulled back.

He looked at her as if asking her if she was sure, and she nodded. As he kicked the door closed behind them, they progressed into the bedroom. She started to pull off his coat, before his phone rang. They continued kissing, but when he checked the number, his eyes grew, and he pulled back.

"I have to go Felicity. I'm sorry." He looked at with pleading eyes, before leaning down and giving her one more kiss. He opened the door and looked at her once more before turning back and shutting the door. Then, she was all alone. Why had he left like that? He looked at the phone as if he had seen a ghost, and then he took off. Just like that.

Although she was upset, she realized what had just happened. They had kissed, and he didn't regret it afterwards like Oliver had. It had felt better than her kiss with Oliver, and that made her smile.

But then she realized that he wasn't here anymore. He had left her to go be a superhero, and she wondered if this was going to work. She questioned if going out with a superhero was worth it.

Steve

Why had he left her? That was the only thing that he had felt so right about in a long time, and he had left her. Fury better have something pretty damn important to say to him. He rarely called, so it had to be. So he answered.

"Hello."

"How are you, Mr. Rogers?"

"Do you want the truth, or the easier answer for you?"

"I just wanted to inform you that I require your assistance in New York this weekend."

"Inform? Do I get a say in this?"

"It is urgent, I can't imagine you having something better to do."

"Actually yes sir, I do. I have a date to a ball."

"Well I'm sorry Rogers, but you have to be here."

"This is really important to her though." He usually tried to keep his personal and his professional lifes as far away as he possibly could, but he wouldn't let Felicity down again.

"Oh, it's about a girl. When is this ball exactly?"

"Friday. It's Friday at seven o'clock." He frowned at the thought of not making it there with Felicity.

"Alright. If you are here by eight in the morning Saturday, then that is fine."

"Yes! Thank you so much director. I'll be there. I give you my word." He shot his fist up in the air a little, before realizing how excited he was for this ball. He hung up the phone, and got in his car, driving off to the S.H.I.E.L.D. building.


	4. Rehab

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I really love the feedback, and I want to know what you guys want to see. I really want to develop Steve's character a little more, but I just love Olicity. I was starting to lose hope, but Wednesday's episode restored it. I honestly couldn't stop smiling when I finished that episode. Please remember to follow and review. I'll keep updating, if I know you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Avengers, Marvel, or DC.**

Rehab

Felicity

"Oliver, what are you doing here? I thought that you wouldn't be coming here until four, after your meeting?" Felicity looked up from her computer when she noticed his huge figure descend down the stairs of the foundry.

"What about you, don't you have the day off?" his squinty eyes made her feel like she was being interrogated, while he dodged her questions. Even though he tried to mask it, she could see the curiosity written all over his face. "What about your date?" He sucked at being subtle.

"It was fine," she answered automatically without looking up from her screen. That only made him want to know more though.

"What happened?" He looked at her with a serious expression. "Felicity, did he hurt you? I swear if he did I will hunt that son of a b-"

"Oliver stop! HE didn't hurt me okay?!" she made sure to emphasize who_ had_ broken her heart. "Just drop it. Did you think maybe I just didn't want to talk to you about this? Why would I talk to you about my date?"

He stared back at her with a pained expression. His mouth was gaped open, while he tried to pick his words carefully. When he couldn't, he ran his hands over his face as he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Felicity. I… I might have overreacted, and it's far from my place to kill your superhero boyfriend. I just don't want you hurt anymore, and since you wouldn't tell me I assumed the worst." Everything came out in one big breathe, and when she looked up at him, he gave her a look that was begging for her to forgive him.

"It was great," he let out his breath like he had been holding it for hours. She continued, "Perfect actually," she realized she started smiling like an idiot, but she let her happiness show. "It was all going great, he was such a gentleman. He asked me about work and actually seemed to care. It would have been even better if that call hadn't interrupted us fro-" Felicity had gotten so carried away with recalling her amazing night, she had forgotten who was on the receiving end of the conversation. She looked at her boss, wide-eyed as his eyebrows furrowed together and he slowly approached her. "From watching… movies?" The last part was more of a question then a statement.

"Felicity?"

"It's none of your business Oliver, you're not the boss of me!" _Oh, wait, he was._ If she turned it on him though, she could get out of this.

"Felicity, I'm not asking as your boss, I'm asking as a friend. I just want to know how the date went."

"Oliver cut it out. You can't really expect me to tell you about getting all hot and heavy with my date!" He jerked his head in her direction when she had exclaimed it. His body went stiff, and he clenched his fist. He gave her his fakest smile, even though you could see the sadness all over the rest of his body.

"I should probably go to that meeting after all." and with that, he commenced his way over to the stairs.

"Oliver wait, I-I shouldn't have said that, that was really inappropriate." She closed her eyes, wanting to make it all disappear. _But why had he reacted that way? Was that jealousy? Of course not Felicity, he doesn't like you that way, he is with Laurel._

"No Felicity that was the truth. I insisted on it, and I got it. That's on me. It wasn't your fault, but I still should get to that meeting." Just as he said that, he reached for her arm and gave it a squeeze that made her look at him. He rubbed his hand up and down her sleeve and gave her a sad smile before turning around and leaving, leaving her arm cold and alone. His touch was so soothing, _how did he do that?_

Oliver

He had it coming. Obviously it was not movies that they had been interrupted from, but he refused to believe it if she didn't say it. Then, and only then would he stop insisting. But he didn't want to hear that. That was actually the last thing he wanted to hear in the world right now. But it shouldn't be. What was he doing?

He had slipped through the door and was heading out the door, when he had another idea. Oliver spun on his heels instantly, and headed for the bar. He scooped up a tequila bottle and then continued back towards the door. A smile danced over his face, but it wasn't real. It was his mask. The mask that he hid behind when things got ugly, and it hurt to face them.

Oliver was with Laurel. His first love, his epic love, the love of his life. It was Laurel. He loved Laurel. It was Laurel, and it always would be, because it always had been. When he was an ass six years ago, on the island, and now. Laurel. Not Felicity, but Laurel. He had ruined the amazing kiss that they had shared about a month and a half back, because it was Laurel. But it wasn't just Laurel. She had just a few minutes ago crossed his mind on that day, while a certain adorable blonde had been the last thing he had thought of before going to bed the previous night. It wasn't Laurel. Not anymore.

It was Felicity.

He was home in a couple of minutes, and he marched up the stairs, accompanied by his curvy friend, the tequila. The minute he was in his room, he slammed the door shut and took one last, long drink at the bottle before flinging it across the room against the wall, shattering the glass everywhere.

_What was wrong with him?_ Oliver closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath, but he didn't want to let it out. _How could he be falling for Felicity? _No, he wasn't, he just wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure if they were friendly feelings towards her. He was shaking his head to try and erase the thought, when Thea knocked on the door vigorously.

"Ollie? Are you okay? What's going on?" After a few seconds of no answer, she got worried. "Oliver?! Oliver open the damn door and let me in!" He opened the door before she busted it down and she studied him before her gaze softened, and she wrapped her arms around her brother. He finally relaxed, and he returned the much needed embrace. They stood there in silence, neither wanting to ruin the closest they had become since the island. He breathed into her hair, and she pulled back.

"What happened, Ollie?" Was all she whispered, which was enough.

He hesitated telling her for a minute before replying. He had to tell someone, and if he told Dig, he would never hear the end of it. It was moments like these that he missed his best friend. He needed Tommy. His best friend had died "Felicity."

She looked at him, quizzically, "Wait, the QC IT girl? What about her?"

"I think I'm falling in love with her."

Felicity

Felicity had gone home after her talk/argument/heart-to-heart with Oliver, and she was bored out of her mind. Maybe she could go out and get something nice to go with her dress for the ball. There were some earrings she had seen in the mall not too long ago, if she scraped up some money, she could maybe afford them. Her mind was clouded by her conversation with Oliver, and she couldn't help but wonder why he had reacted the way that he did. He was either way to over protective, or he was jealous. _Please let it be the latter_, she thought. But it obviously wasn't, he didn't like her that way, and he had made sure to tell her that.

She decided to go to the mall and get those earrings, even though she knew she would regret it later, and when she got back home, again she was bored. Felicity thought it through, and ultimately decided to call Steve. Maybe he could come over for a little while. She couldn't remember if he had to go in to work on Thursdays, but she hoped he didn't.

"Hello?" he answered in a stern tone.

"Hey," she whispered, unsure if she made the right choice in calling.

"Oh, hi. How are you?" He responded, obviously a bit friendlier this time.

"Ugh, I am really bored! Are you at work? If you are fighting bad guys, I could call back later." She smiled as she remembered his job description when they first met. At the same time, she hoped that he wasn't busy, so he could come over. It was 5:48, and she couldn't sleep that early.

He chuckled as he barely managed to say: "Oh no, not at all. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I kind of am."

"Chinese, or Burgers?"

"Oh burgers, that is too easy." She was smiling at him even though he couldn't see her.

"Haha, alright. I'll be over in like twenty minutes."

"It's a date."

Now Felicity was so glad it was a Thursday.

When Steve got there, about twenty two minutes later, she took one last look in the mirror before she opened the door. Her grey shorts and her oversized hoodie were really comfortable, so she didn't want to change. When she opened the door, she noticed that Steve had a green v-neck on and some black sweats, so it was a good thing she didn't over dress.

"Hey, come on in," she said as she took the bag from his hands and took it over to her small kitchen.

"This is a great little place that you got here Felicity. It's really cozy. I didn't even notice it last time I was in here." He looked at her through the side of his eyes, and the corner of his mouth slowly curved up.

"Yea well how could you, you left really soon."

"Are you ever gonna forgive me for that, or will I hear that every time that I see you?" He was looking at her directly now, as he pulled out her burger and held it out for her.

"Oh no, I'm so not going to drop it." She reached for her burger, and he pulled his hand back.

"I'll eat both if you don't forgive me." He squinted his eyes at her, but he had a little smirk, so she knew he wasn't serious.

"What, no! That's not fair, you're taller than me!" he held it above his head when he saw the mischief in her eyes.

"Well it's not fair that you are prettier than me!" That made her burst out laughing as she tried to get her burger from him. She knew she couldn't reach it, so she went on the tip of her toes and kissed Steve. He quickly realized what was going on, but she had already slid the burger out of his hands. She pulled back and smiled at him. He just laughed as she made a face at him, while she was pulling out her fries. He took a seat across from her, and she went over to her cupboards to pull out to glasses.

"White or red?" She asked as she motioned to the wine.

"Burgers and wine, that is a champion's meal right there. Whatever you are having is fine."

Felicity looked down and ultimately decided on the red. She opened it, and poured some in both glasses. They both ate in silence for a while, before Steve said something.

"So, what are you wearing to the gala?" He asked a she shoveled some fries in his mouth.

"Do you remember when we met?"

"Yea, the red dress?"

"Yup.

"Well, now I really have to step up my game. If I don't look as amazing as you, then every guy there will just be following you around," he joked.

Felicity's cheeks turned red before asking, "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know, do you wear tuxedos to things like that?"

"Yea. I bet you'll look great in a tux, maybe not as good as me but…" she shrugged as he laughed.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, I look damn good in a tux." He continued to tease as he winked at her.

Oliver

When he had poured out his heart, Thea gasped, and looked at him with sad eyes. After he had calmed down, she had finally spoken up.

"Oliver you are with Laurel."

"I know. I can't do that to her. Thea, I really need to get my shit together, huh?"

"They're called feelings Ollie." He lifted his gaze to her, and gave her a tiny smile.

Oliver had tried his best to forget about his conversation with his sister, but he couldn't help but keep thinking about that. Luckily, he was going to go out and put on the hood tonight with Diggle, so he might at least have a small distraction.

But he realized that he couldn't have a distraction from his distraction. He couldn't be with Laurel knowing that he loved Felicity. He couldn't do that to either of them. It wasn't fair to Laurel and Felicity, and it wasn't fair to himself. When he finally realized that what he was starting to feel towards Felicity was love, he couldn't help but wonder why he had messed up the moment when they had kissed. He knew it was wrong, him being with Laurel, but just the thought of kissing her full red lips made him smile. She made him so happy, but right now she was seeing a superhero.

A superhero for God's sake! How was a damaged, reckless and tormented killer like himself supposed to compete with a superhero? She seemed so into him, that he wondered if the crush that she had had on Oliver still even existed, or if now he was going to be the one that had left over affection towards his _friend._

He couldn't go out. He had to go talk to Felicity.


	5. Let Her Go

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who are giving my story so much support. It's my first fan fiction, but I really like where it is going. I have a lot of things planned for this, so follow and favorite. I really want more feedback to know who you want Felicity with, (Feleve? Olicity? Anyone?) or what you guys want to see. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, Avengers, DC, or Marvel.**

Let Her Go

Felicity

Being with Steve was so… easy. He was so sweet, and thoughtful, and normal. If she didn't know better, she wouldn't even consider the idea of him being a superhero. When they finished their burgers, she pulled out a couple of movies. After ultimately deciding on Avatar, she put the movie in, even though the whole time, they were just lying down and talking. And then there were the times where he would turn her head over and press his lips against hers, and pull her closer to him on the couch, which she was extremely grateful for. They talked about pretty much everything, except for Steve's life and job. Felicity really hoped that he would at least try and tell her soon. Either way, she knew, but it would mean a lot to her if he trusted her enough to tell her.

"So Felicity, how come I have never met any of your friends?"

"Says the guy that never talks about his home, family, friends, or job!"

"Ugh, I guess you're right. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your family."

"Well, there is really not much to tell. My mom and dad passed away when I was small, and they were the only family that I had. I never had siblings or anything, so there is really no family to talk about." He looked at the ground when he said that, but tried to cover it by looking up at her and smiling. "So, when am I going to meet momma Smoak."

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her, and said, "When she wants to meet you." He pushed himself up on the couch and looked over at her with his eyes wide open.

"What, she doesn't want to meet me? That's cold." He gave her a serious look then a little smirk before he laid back down, grabbing her legs and putting them on his lap. She smiled at herself, and they sat in silence for a while longer watching the movie before he said, "You never answered my first question."

"Well, I've never been one to have many friends. I mean I have friends at work, and a couple of girlfriends, but not anyone really from college. I skipped a couple of grades, so I was always the smallest one. I never had super close friends in college," she hesitated telling him about Dig and Oliver.

He looked at her and she noticed a look of comprehension in his eyes, like he knew where she was coming from. She watched him as he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it instead. He just looked at her and rubbed her legs while giving her a warm smile. He sat there staring off in the distance as she watched the movie, before he got up, while holding her legs, setting them down on the couch again. She watched as he went off to the kitchen, and after he didn't come back for a few minutes, she went in to check up on him. She looked at him and laughed when she saw him mixing things together, with the counters completely crowded with a bunch of things she didn't even know she had.

He kept on mixing until he saw her, and then he just smiled back at her, but never putting down the bowl.

"What are you doing?"

"My mom. She used to make me cookies when I was small if I was ever having a bad day. I always thought that they were magical because after a single bite, I would get happy again, but I just think they were that now."

She looked at him and said, "but I'm not having a bad day, this is actually some of the most fun I've had in a long time," as she said that, she made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He continued to make his cookies, and when he finished the dough, she helped him make the cookies into little blobs. When he put them in the oven, she saw the clock, and it was already 9:30.

"So, what time do you go to work tomorrow?" He asked, giving her a hopeful look. He must have caught her looking at the clock.

"Does it matter?" She smiled mischievously at him, as he made his way to where she was standing, and wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked at his eyes, but couldn't help it from looking at his pouty lips. She smiled before putting her hands on either side of his face and pulling it down to hers. He reacted instantly, and kissed her back. Putting his hands on her back, she kissed him back harder, their mouths never coming up for air.

He held onto her thighs and pulled her onto the counter, after pushing everything on it aside. His arms reached down under her loose shirt, and that sent a shiver down her spine, a moan escaping the back of her throat. She ran her hands through his hair, making his warm hands hold onto her tighter, as if he was telling he would never let her go. They continued to kiss, when they heard a knock on the door. She pulled back and smiled at him, giving him one last quick kiss, as he grinned and went over to the oven to take out the cookies.

As Felicity opened the door, she froze when she saw Oliver standing in her doorway. He looked at the ground, and when she opened the door, his eyes were closed.

"Oliver?" At the sound of his name, he looked up at her. She looked dead serious, but he just gave her a small smile. Nothing. She looked right through him.

"Hey, I know that it's really late, but I was wondering if we could talk. " He looked like a mess, but she didn't feel like taking to him.

"Um, can it wait?" He looked at her with lost eyes, and she felt bad. He was her friend. She should have said yes, but she really couldn't bring herself to say it.

Just then, she noticed the smell of cookies, and an arm wrapped around her waist. Oliver's brows furrowed together, and she realized that she probably looked like a mess. She pulled her hair back, and fixed her shirt.

"Hey Steve, this is Oliver." She said nervously.

"Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." Steve said with a big smile, not noticing the other two's terrified expressions. He pushed his hair out of his face, and wiped off some of the lipstick Felicity had left on his lips.

"Oliver," he shook Steve's extended hand, trying to crush it along the way, but Steve didn't seem to notice. "Oliver Queen."

"Oh, you're Felicity's…" he looked at her quizzically, "… boss."

"Yea. Steve could you excuse us for a minute?" He gave her a concerned look, but she nodded at him. Felicity walked out into the hallway, looking over her shoulder before closing the door.

"What's up?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stood impatiently against the door.

"Um no… uh it-it's not important, don't worry about it." He gave her a smile, but the empty ones that he gave to his friends and family and strangers. Everyone but her. He turned around to leave, when she instinctively reached for his arm. She wrapped her fingers around his bicep, and he stood, frozen. She felt him tense under her touch. She didn't know why she had done it, but she did. She wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her back.

"Oliver, what's wrong?"

She could feel his heart beat rapidly, and he let out a sigh before whispering into her hair, "Nothing. Don't worry about it." He pulled back and gave her another one of those smiles, but this time, she let it go and let him go.

"Goodbye Felicity."

"Bye Oliver." She looked at him as he walked off without turning back, dumbfounded.

When she snapped out of her trance, she turned the door knob and walked in to find Steve sitting on the couch with a bowl of cookies. She walked over to the couch, and smiled when he reached the bowl over in her direction.

"They're awful, but they are edible." She grabbed one and bit into it, as he looked at her with an amused expression.

"They're magical." He responded with a big laugh.

Oliver

He was so impulsive. He was about to tell Felicity that maybe he was falling in love with her. That maybe she could be with him. That maybe he could be with her. That maybe they could be together, and they could live happily ever after. That maybe they could work it out.

But they couldn't. Felicity was with Steve, the superhero that saved the human race from aliens in New York. He wasn't stupid, and he wasn't blind. They had been fixing their hair, and cleaning off their lips when he had been there.

He had ran over to her place, and he was still with Laurel. No matter how many times he tried to bring himself to do it, he never broke up with her. He was scared that she would say something, and that he would change his mind, just to end up regretting it five minutes later.

After Tommy died, he felt awful that it was him that had been with Laurel that night, and not Tommy. Especially that he found out the way that he had. It kind of felt like he owed it to Tommy to keep Laurel happy, so she wouldn't hate herself for sleeping with Oliver, instead of Tommy. But he wasn't going to forget about his happiness, giving Laurel love that wasn't there anymore. She deserved better than that.

But he couldn't be with Felicity now, because she was with Steve, and she was happy. Her happiness is what mattered the most to him. He had to forget about her, because she was taken. Although maybe that wouldn't last long. Maybe she would dump him, or he would dump her. Then, he could be with Felicity. For now, all he could do was wait and wait.

As he made his way down to the parking lot, he thought about the way she had hugged him. It wasn't until he had felt her touch that he realized that he needed that. He didn't just want it, he _needed_ it. When he reached his motorcycle, he thought of the idea of being with her. Of being by her side. Of being her shoulder to cry on. Of being her knight in shining armor. Of being her prince charming.

All he could do was wait.

Felicity

After Oliver left, Steve obviously wanted to ask her what was up with her boss checking up on her late at night. She tried to explain as best as she could her relationship with Oliver, minus the whole vigilante part.

"So, he is a close friend of yours, because you do small favors for him?" He asked squinting his eyes at her. He knew that that was not the whole truth.

"Yea. He was really nice to me, and he would bring me lunch when he asked for favors. Sometimes he would stay and talk. So yea, we are pretty close friends."

"Maybe he liked you?" Steve suggested quietly while flipping through channels, not looking at her.

She let out a cold laugh and rolled her eyes, "No. It's not like that at all with Oliver. I promise you he has no feelings for me like that whatsoever." He noticed the pain in her voice and looked over at her. Steve scooted closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"Maybe you liked him." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement this time. She realized that she was talking about her boy troubles with a guy she was dating, and her eyes darted up, about to apologize when she saw his soft gaze and his sincere smile.

"No Steve, it is not-"

"Don't worry about it." He said before she could finish. She tried to see if he was jealous, but she didn't see that in him.

"Aren't you upset?" She asked with a concerned tone, wondering if she had messed up one of the best nights she had enjoyed in a long time. He smiled at her and pulled up the hand that he had been holding up to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand and then pulled it back down.

"I'm kind of jealous of him, but not because you like him. I'm jealous of the fact that he had you all to himself a couple of weeks ago." The way he whispered the last part made her blush, and she could only smile.

"I don't feel that way about him anymore. He blew it, and I can't believe I'm still talking about this..." She covered her face, but he laughed.

"I'm glad you did though, because now I know what the competition looks like," he said this with a worried face, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Plus, I finally got to meet one of your friends." She playfully punched him, and he let out a small chuckle.

Felicity was glad that he wasn't being a jerk about Oliver, but instead he was being so sweet about it. He might not be Oliver, but Felicity was starting to think that that might be a good thing. Spending the last couple of days with Steve had been amazing, and he was amazing, and she loved that. Everything with him was so easy. It was like being with a wise old man, everything he said was just what she needed to hear.

After a couple of minutes, Steve looked at the time and realized that it was getting late.

"I should probably get going. Its already 11:00, and we both have to get to work tomorrow." As he made his way to the door, he began putting on his coat, as she wrapped his scarf around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. When his lips touched hers, she got the taste of their awful cookies. The kiss was gentle, and slow, but they were in no rush. He cupped her face, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, under his coat. When they pulled apart, her forehead rested atop his, and he just smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Because I can't believe I have you all to myself," he then leaned in and whispered "and I'm leaving." At his words, she smiled too, and kissed him again.

She released her grip on him, and he pulled back. He shrugged, but there was a longing look in his eyes. She knew the feeling, and it made her happy that he felt that way about her. He then opened the door, and gave her a quick peck.

"Bye Felicity."

"Goodnight."


End file.
